I Don't Want This Night To End
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: A one-shot based off of the VickieXRock segment on the January 14, 2013 edition of Raw.Rock catches Vickie in the back, her eyes red with tears. He comes to her side, making her feel… good about herself. And they don't want the night to end at all.


**Okay, this is a songfic of sorts. Listen to "I Don't Want this Night to End" By Luke Bryan to know where I got the inspiration for this story.**

_Girl I know I don't know you_

_But your pretty little eyes so blue. _

_Are pulling me in, _

_Like the moon on your skin._

After Raw kicked off, Rock walked backstage. He stuck around until all the equipment was gone. Then he heard sobbing. He followed the sobs and found the GM's office.

_Vickie? _He wondered as he knocked on the door.

"Go away." Vickie sobbed.

Dwayne's brow furrowed in concern for the woman.

"It's me, Vickie." Dwayne said.

"Go the hell away!" Vickie yelled.

That was odd, Vickie only yelled. She didn't shriek. She was really upset. Dwayne went in anyway. What he saw was a crying Vickie, tissues in hand. A guitar was at her side. Dwayne recognized it. It was the guitar that he had used that night.

"Didn't I say…" Dwayne cut Vickie off.

"Vic, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Dwayne was sincere, Vickie could tell. Vickie cleaned up the dribbled bits of mascara off her cheeks.

"I can roll with punches, but… it just reminded me of the playful insults Eddie would throw at me." A tear fell off her cheek as she laughed. Dwayne sat next to Vickie and put his arm around her.

"He would do that?" Dwayne asked.

"You remember. You were there for one of them and I threw one right back." Vickie said softly.

"That I was. But Eddie would want you to feel better, Vickie. He's been gone for a long time." Dwayne said.

"I know, but somehow this still hits me when something like this happens." Vickie said with a woeful smile. Dwayne smiled at her.

"I think this is the first time I've seen the sweet side of you." He said.

"I do have that side, sometimes." Vickie said. Dwayne chuckled.

"You know I was kidding right? I know every woman is beautiful in her own right. Like you have a cute shy smile." Dwayne said. Vickie flushed light pink, smiling a closed mouth smile.

"There's that cute smile!" Dwayne said. Vickie giggled.

_Got the stars coming out _

_Over my hood_

_And all I know now_

_Is it's going good._

Dwayne looked at Vickie. He smiled. Vickie smiled back.

"You know I usually don't go for older women." Dwayne said. Vickie giggled.

"You know that I usually like men like twenty years younger than me. Well, in storyline." Vickie said.

"Then let's go driving in my truck." Dwayne said.

Vickie followed Dwayne to his rented F-150. They drove on the outskirts of Houston. Vickie sang every song that came on the radio.

_You got your hands up_

_You're rocking in my truck_

_You've got the radio on_

_You're singing every song._

Dwayne was enamored by Vickie's singing voice and how she seemed to be so peaceful. He set the truck to cruise control. Vickie looked over to Dwayne. She smiled at how he seemed so nice to her. She looked outside the window. She thought she knew Houston well. But Dwayne got her lost. She laughed when Dwayne did. He looked at her smile again, he checked the clock on the dash. 3:35 a.m.

_Gonna cuss the morning when it comes_

_Cause I know the rising sun ain't no good for me. _

_Cause you'll have to leave. _

_Gonna make the most of every mile._

_Do anything to make your smile,_

_Land on my lips. _

_Get drunk on your kiss. _

_Clock on the dash_

_Says 3:35_

_But there's plenty of gas_

_And the night's still alive._

They finally stopped. The night was cold, so Dwayne grabbed a wool blanket he kept with him at all times. It was his grandfather's. They pulled down the tailgate, sitting on it, looking at the stars and moon under the blanket. Dwayne was amazed at how girlie Vickie seemed. Vickie was amazed at how nice Dwayne was being.

"It's so clear out. But it's so cold." Vickie said, curling up to Dwayne. _He's being so nice to me. He's so attractive, he can have any woman. _Vickie thought as Dwayne smiled and looked into her blue-green eyes.

"That's the way it is in the winter." _I can't believe I'm spending a night with Vickie. She used to be so abrasive. _Dwayne thought.

"I just can't help but think you're going to Punk me." Vickie said.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Vickie." Dwayne said sincerely. Vickie saw sincerity in Dwayne's brown eyes and smiled. He put a hand to her cheek, his forehead touching hers.

_I don't know what road we're on_

_Or where we've been_

_From staring at you girl._

_All I know is…_

"I don't want this night to end." Vickie and Dwayne said in unison. Vickie smiled as Dwayne kissed her.

**Ok… I know you're gonna give me crap for the pairing, but I thought it was kinda cute, okay? Maybe I'll start a new RockXVickie revolution. I think the name should be Rickie or Rockie. Can't decide. REVIEW!**


End file.
